Chitose Toriiooji
|romaji= Torīōji Chitose |alias= |status= Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Female |age= 18 |birthday= January 10 |height= 158 cm |weight= 48 kg |blood= A |eyes= Brown |hair= Black |occupation= Assistant Scientist White Joker's Member (Assistant) |eureka= Landsteinerian Paint |ability= |nationality= Japanese |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed Research Institute |partner= Heidi (Instructor) |workplace= Heidi's Laboratory (Former) |family= Mother Father †''' |manga debut= Case 1 |anime debut= }} |Torīōji Chitose}} is one of the main characters of the Hungry Joker manga series. She is an university student and the part-time assistant of the young scientist Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 9 She follows her instructor by joining the UN organization, White Joker, as his official assistant.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 4 She later is chosen by the Landsteinerian Paint as its user, making Chitose able to assist Heidi even more.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Page 16 Personality Chitose is a clumsy person who according to Heidi's assessment has a habit of falling over for no reason and constantly confused of different type of chemicals.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 She is also a fainthearted person who often trembles over eerie situations, that cause her to scream or at least show a shocking face upon encountering them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 Additionally, due to her cowardliness and clumsiness, she becomes an over apologetic person where she will give a series of apology for even the simplest mistake.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-10 She is also a low self-esteem person as she acknowledge her lack of abilities. However, from time to time this has been proven to be incorrect, as she is shown to be able to perform the correct action, like when she poured a gallon of oil on Ragins' body to stop his electric discharges, saving Mira Caldicott in the process.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 She is also shown to be brave enough when she has to protect someone, going as far as declining Killed's request over the Nurse and telling him about his actions.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 8 Furthermore, Heidi also claims Chitose to be a warm and kind person. This can be seen in her habit of prepare tea in the middle of his researches, something highly appreciated by him,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Page 10 and when she shows her worries after hearing the fact that Vivian Blanchard has always been alone.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 5 Appearance Chitose is a young teenage girl with a well-developed body. She has a pair of beige colored eyes in which framed by a white rectangular glasses. Her hair is short with a single strand can be seen pointing upward and also quite a long fringes covering her forehead. She has a child-like face in which intrigues even Heidi because eventhough she has a baby face, her chest is a lot more developed. Due to her being an university student, Chitose can be seen wearing a rather formal attire. She has been constantly wearing a long sleeved white blouse in which covered by a red jacket. That jacket also has long sleeves with two black colored buttons at the front in which both of them are properly buttoned. The jacket bottom parts are also longer at the front than at the back, forming a shape similar to a tailcoat but as a tailcoat is longer at the back, Chitose's jacket is the opposite. Furthermore, she also wears a purple colored string bowtie which is nicely tied around her neckline. At the bottom, Chitose wears a dark grey miniskirt that falls above her hemline. Her attire is completed by a pair of black knee sock which extended slightly above her knees and a brown leather shoes. Her shoes have a rather orthodox looks with the tongue doesn't have any lacing. It also has a low heels and thick soles. As an assistant scientist and a member of the White Joker organization, Chitose has also constantly wearing a white lab-coat that has long sleeves and falls until it is at the same level as her skirt. Abilities Intelligence and Dexterity Despite Chitose's clumsiness, she has been proved to be very smart in some instances, thanks to her good scientific knowledge as the assistant of a scientist. For an an example, in the medicine area, she's been shown to be able to perform delicate and difficult processes like autopsy.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 Chitose was trusted by Mira and helped her at performing the counter-measures to protect the laboratory that was invaded by Ragins.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 In this situation, Chitose also proved to be a good strategist, throwing oil in Ragins' body to prevent him from discharging electricity, otherwise he would get burnt.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 Equipment Landsteinerian Paint Due to her huge desire to assist her instructor, Heidi, on analyzing his hybrid blood, Chitose has been chosen to wield the blood manipulating Eureka, the Landsteinerian Paint.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 15-16 Activating the Eureka will allow Chitose to freely control a specific liquid, blood, in a way that she could even creates particular objects such as the Hungry Joker Pills.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13-14 This particular Eureka takes the form of a dark-colored body of liquid. The said liquid is seen to be able to move freely on its own as when it was formerly resides on a painting called the "Crimson Full Moon", it can emerge from the painting's canvas and merge with Chitose's body. Eureka Locator The is a device given to Chitose when she officially become a member of White Joker. It takes the form of a wristband connected into a small plate like interface. The plate consists of three small screens which are a small circular screen in the top left corner which is followed by the main rectangular screen in the middle. The main screen's top left corner is skewered due to the circular one. Lastly, at the bottom right corner, there is a smaller rectangular screen. The device also has a small antenna connected at the inter-junction between the wristband and the plate. When the device is activated, the plate will produce a holographic screen above it. The screen is functioned as a map where it has vertical and horizontal grids which represent the latitude and longitude system. The locator will indicate a nearby Eureka by showing a blinking dot on the screen in which where ever the dot is showing, indicates the exact location of the Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 4 Plot Genius vs. God Arc After receiving a request from the police, Chitose can be seen rushing to her instructor's lab. When she arrived, she was welcomed with an explosion from Heidi's failed experiment. She then quickly yells at him while mentioning about the police's request for his assistance. Heidi who denied the request at first, quickly ask her to prepare all the necessity after hearing she mentioned about an appearance of a Glowing Corpse. Chitose who was being shoved into the wall quickly follows him to the crime scene.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-9 Looking at the corpse firsthand, Chitose cannot hold herself and quickly vomits in a bucket. She is also taken by surprise when Heidi asks a ten billion yen worth of research funds from his sponsor. After taking the corpse to the lab for autopsy, Heidi then starts revealing his past to Chitose. He also shows her the mysterious black apple which could regenerate itself even after being shot with laser. As they continue their conversation, Chitose was terrified when she sees the corpse turns into a monster.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-25 As the monster starts rampaging, Chitose who sees her instructor got stabbed by a steel bar, starts getting discouraged and considering if it is a mistake to step on the so-called "God's Realm". However, Heidi who quickly tells her the meaning of being a scientist, starts revealing the secret of the apple before actually eating it. She then witnesses the scene of Heidi defeating the corpse, named James, after he obtained the power of gravity from the black apple.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 26-48 The next day, Chitose starts the day by visiting Heidi in the hospital. As she enters, she is surprised to see her instructor taking his time experimenting with the apple. For the rest of the day she can be seen accompanying Heidi, until she fell asleep as the night comes. She is then awaken by a Nurse who is checking on Heidi. Suddenly, the nurse starts changing into a winged monster where it chases both Heidi and Chitose. As they go around the hospital, they find themself surrounded by an army of monsters and had to escape to the roof. She then encounters a masked figure who snatch the bomb like black apple that Heidi has been preparing.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-24 As Chitose witnesses the masked figure survives the bomb's explosionHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-3, she can be seen watching Heidi fighting with him. After Heidi manages to turn the Nurse back to normal, she has been watching over her while rejecting the so-called God request to return her to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 7-10 After the fight and leaving the now conscious nurse in the park, she and her instructor can be seen inside a moving truck while Heidi suspecting a possibility of another Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-23 After hearing Heidi talking about going to England, Chitose quickly reminisces all the past events which frightens her. So, she decides to quit her job and quickly runaway, leaving Heidi speechless. Next morning, Chitose was surprised seeing Heidi enjoying breakfast at her house. Learning, about Chitose being without a father, Heidi then turns to her mother and asks her Chitose's "hand" in which she quickly approve. Hearing her mother's answer, Chitose quickly drags Heidi to her room for further confirmation in which the truth is not as what see had expected. As she tries to reject him again, she hears Heidi's assessment over her work as his assistant.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-13 Later on, she finds her mom saying how she looks a lot like her father and encourages her to do what she wants to do. After listening to her mother's encouragement, she decides to accept Heidi's offer to become his assistant and head to England with him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 13-17 White Joker Organization Arc As they arrive in the British Royal Museum, Heidi boldly starts his research on a hammer that is on display. Chitose who sees this, quickly warns him that there's a curator who is glaring at them. Heidi doesn't listen to her warning and even ask her to do the impossible task of convincing the Museum to give him the said hammer. Panicking about her instructor's request, Chitose accidentally breaks the hammer in which resulted them being dragged for interrogation.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5 Pages, 5-8 In an empty chamber, Chitose and Heidi are seen being detained with a rope while the curator is standing in front of them. Chitose then starts making countless apologies until Heidi revealed that the hammer that she broke was a fake.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-12 Later on, Chitose can be seen witnessing a confrontation between Heidi and the curator. She was then being shocked by a sudden arrival of a young girl who screams in a loud voice which petrified all of them. The young girl then unexpectedly invites Heidi and Chitose to an organization called the White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 16-19 Later on that night, after a slight conversation, Chitose can be seen inside a lift heading to White Joker's underground base. Inside the lift, the young girl, Mira, asks whether Chitose is familiar with the Apocalyptic Discourse theory. Chitose who knows what Mira was referring, starts giving a few examples of it where she has doubts on the possibility of the theoretical events to happen. She is then turns speechless when Mira mentioned the possibility of it being engineered by humans.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 5-7 As soon as they arrive at White Joker's base, she can be seen listening on Mira explaining about the existence of a group called Mavro and their characteristics. She then turns pale seeing her instructor's face when he receives a piece of information related to his past. She can be seen, later on, witnessing as a member of Mavro invades White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 8-16 As Heidi and Alan Blackman head off to fight Ragins, Chitose can be seen leaving with Mira to perform evacuation procedure and securing some research data.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 After the assistants finish their tasks, Chitose suddenly giving a frightening face when she sees Heidi being tortured by Ragins. Mira then quickly gives her an encouragement to find her true role in the future as Heidi's assistant while she leaves to assist Alan Blackman.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 7-9 She was then can be seen subduing Ragins' electricity by pouring oil all over his body, saving Mira from being killed by him. She also confirms the role that she must done now rather than the one in the future time. An enrages Ragins strangles her, but she was quickly being saved by Heidi and was praised for job well done in which she shows gratitude for it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-19 Later on, after seeing Heidi and Alan Blackman defeat Ragins with their combined attack, she can be seen tending to Heidi's wound after they collapsed from exhaustion.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 16 Labyrinth of Mist Arc As an official members of White Joker, Chitose and Heidi can be seen headed to perform their first mission by an aircraft. Inside, they are having a briefing of the mission by reading various documents and Mira giving them a few intel such as, about another member that will be joining them on the mission.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-5 Arriving at Quercy Region on France, they received an extravagant welcome by the said member, Vivian Blanchard. However, due to her instructor behaviour, Chitose received a shower of tantrums from her. Later on, they head to a rundown house where a primary suspect of the mission, the Witch, was living. As Chitose enters the house, she was surprised by the presence of an eerie frenchman named Nils Lees. Her reflexed screams frighten Nils and caused him to scream as well in which they start to apologize to each other. After a slight conversation, through Heidi's Newtonian Apple's power, they move to the entrance of the Mist Labyrinth to meet Nils' Grandmother, the Witch.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 8-22 Upon entering the labyrinth, Chitose was surprised hearing Heidi's prediction about Nils' grandmother molded the entire labyrinth from mist. The fact which prone her to ask him about his grandmother in which surprises her even more, hearing that the grandmother is indeed unusual.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 Later on, after Chitose informing the group about the existence of monsters, they encounter a couple of Minotaurs. Chitose who barely able to escape their first attack, sees Heidi got caught by the Minotaur where he also accidentally left his apple behind.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 5-7 Through the entire fight, Chitose can be seen closing her eyes as ordered by Vivian Blanchard.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 After the fight with the two mist minotaurs, Chitose once again being dragged around with the use of Heidi's gravity power. At some point, they were separated, leaving Chitose with Vivian Blanchard. Realizing that they are stranded, she decides to follow the directions from the Eureka Locator that was given to her by White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-4 In the middle of conversation between the girls where Vivi is panicking over her bold question, a minotaur appears in which she quickly defeats it. Seeing Vivian's power firsthand, Chitose praises her for being awesome which makes her blush. It was then when she heard a whistling sound from afar.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 5-9 Finally, after a quick frenzy with over twenty minotaurs, Chitose and Vivian rejoin Heidi and Nils in front of the location of the Witch. However, as they enter, they find that Nils' Grandmother had already passed away.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 17 Discovering that Nils' grandmother had passed away, Chitose begins to question about her death. She is then taken by surprise as a man named Dodomekis greets her from behind. As she asks him about the Witch, Chitose quickly realize that he is a Mavro when he picks up and wears his black coat. When Dodomekis starts badmouthing Nils' grandmother, Chitose tries to stop him only to realize that she has been paralyzed by Curare Beak's poison.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-5 As she is paralyzed, Dodomekis starts threaten her and Vivi about his intention on taking them back and added them to his collection of paralyzed maid. An intention which makes Chitose trembling in fear.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 9 She, later on, can be seen watching Heidi and Vivian Blanchard fight the Mavro member, unable to help any of them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 16-17 As the battle continues with Vivi falls unconscious, Chitose can be seen being threaten once again by Dodomekis.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-2 Due to being paralyzed, she can only cope with the fear when Nils' Grandmother suddenly showed up in front of them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 4 Later on while watching Nils activates his Eureka, she can be seen being mesmerized by the cute appearance of the Mist Minotaur that Nils had created.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 10-13 Later on, Chitose who is still paralyzed, can be seen watching the fight as Heidi and Nils came victorious against Dodomekis. However, she is quickly taken by surprise when a sphere of pitch black suddenly appears and a man dressed in total black coming out of it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-13 Chitose, after seeing the man's face, realizes that there's an uncanny resemblance between the man and her instructor which prompts her to shift her attention to Heidi. Chitose who tries to ask him about the man can be seen shrouded by worries as his usually calm instructor is trembling over the appearance of the Mavro. She is then, along with the rest of them, can be seen fall into silence after hearing the shocking truth about the said Mavro being Heidi's older brother.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 16-18 Chitose along with the rest of the group, as they are still shocked about the sudden revelation, were amazed after witnessing Nacht extraordinary ability. She can also be seen being filled with worries and anxiousness by every movement the said older brother made, especially when he employs his Spatial Manipulation ability.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-3 Later on, Chitose can be seen being angered as the older brother reveals all his cruel acts to Heidi in the past and demand a reason for it. However, she is left bewildered as he gives her a nonchalant response to it. Further into their conversation, Chitose once again boldly defends her instructor when Heidi's brother asks him to enter Mavro where she says that Heidi is a human and will stay on the humans side. However, her courageous statement only left Heidi with uneasiness with the possibility of his older brother might ended up killing her.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 8-11 She then can be seen witnessing as Heidi declines his brother's invitationHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Page 11 and sees the said brother leaving through his dimensional portal. She is also taken by surprise when Heidi replies to Vivian Blanchard's encouragement by saying that he will be in need of their support, something which not suit his personality. She then happily answers that she will always be his assistant as they rejoice for completing their mission.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 16-18 Blood Ties Arc Chitose and the rest of the group finally arrives in Rome, Italy. She then can be seen being amazed after learning that one of White Joker's Medical Facility is located right underneath the Colosseum. A moment later, her instructor starts to vomit blood to which worries her to no end. Subsequently, a monkey, who Chitose thinks to be cute, suddenly makes an appearance and takes Heidi away along with it. She then quickly chase after it with the help of Nils' Mist Minotaur.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 1-3 As they arrive at one of the treatment room, they are taken by surprise as a young lady is making contact with Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 5-6 After the doctor, Liz Attirante, finished treating all of them, Chitose can be seen listening as Heidi is asking the said doctor for an examination while revealing his hybrid lineage. Hearing her instructor's asking help from someone else, Chitose then encourages herself and asks Heidi to be involved in the project as well. Heidi quickly agrees on it for an obvious reason to which she express her gratitude.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 10-12 Later on after finishing the diagnosis of Heidi's body, Chitose bares witness as Liz Attirante reveals her secret in which she is actually a full-fledged man. While Liz is still explaining the next mission, Chitose can be seen still petrified due to the surprising fact.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 13-20 A few days later, the White Joker members arrive at one of the auction venues in Austria. As she express her uneasiness of wearing a dress, Chitose starts recalling on Vivian Blanchard who she thinks would be more suitable for the dress is unable to participate as she needs to return to France with Nils Lees. While she is surprised after seeing her instructor clumsiness on wearing a tie, she also thinks that Liz Attirante has a good sense of fashion. Moving on, after Liz briefly explains about the painting in which was painted using the Eureka, Landsteinerian Paint, Chitose can be seen getting fired up as she tries to be as helpful as she can. Unfortunately, someone suddenly shoves her down. The one who shoves her down is one of the auction's participants to which he doesn't apologize and starts insulting her instead. After that, feeling her own uselessness, Chitose once again can be seen reaffirming her desire to be a more useful assistant to Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 1-6 The auction then begins and, after seeing the event's catalog, Chitose quickly informs Liz that there's no information about the particular painting. However, Liz calms her down and shows them the power of his Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper which is able to track the Eureka inside the painting. Through the auction event, the painting they're after, "Crimson Full Moon", finally up for bidding. After an intense bidding war between Liz Attirante and a few others, including the arrogant millionaire, Heidi suddenly put his own bidding when he sees Liz is losing. Amazed by Heidi's wealth, Chitose quickly asks him about the source of his money to which he easily answer by saying that it is the profit from his previous researches. Later on, as the White Joker members are standing in front of the "Crimson Full Moon", Liz reveals that the possible wielders of the Landsteinerian Paint is Chitose as she had a strong desire to possess it in order to be a more useful assistant.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 7-19 However, Chitose quickly denies the fact that she would be the wielder of the Eureka by saying that her instructor should have even more desire to possess it due to his hybrid blood.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Page 1 A moment later, a man cloaked in black suit comes and interrupts them by mentioning that finding compatibility between an Eureka with humans is unnecessary because all Eureka should belong to Gods such as him. Later on, after Heidi gives his condescending comment on the man whom Liz confirms as a Mavro, Chitose can be seen being dragged away from the Mavro by Liz Attirante. As Liz is heavily injured due to the Mavro's attack, Chitose then bares witness as the God-class Mavro is wielding two Eurekas at the same time. The Mavro then launches his next attack where he targeted Chitose from behind. Fortunately, Heidi is able to save him using his Gravity Push although he received a devastating blow as the result.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 2-11 Seeing her instructor is dying, Chitose who feels horrified with the possibility, starts craving for power to stop Heidi's bleeding. Ignoring the Mavro's words, Chitose gradually strengthen her determination to possess the Landsteinerian Paint to which the said Eureka responses to her desire. A body of dark-colored liquid then can be seen seeping out of the "Crimson Full Moon" and merges with Chitose's body where it took the form of a dress. Through her newfound power, Chitose manages to save Heidi whom already prepares for counter attacks.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 2-12 After realizing that she managed to saves her instructor's life, Chitose is finally able to relax as Heidi gives her the appraisal for her assistance that he manages to rise to the next level.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-3 Throughout the fight between Heidi and the God-class Mavro, Chitose can be seen not moving from Heidi's side and then standing alongside him as he come out victorious against the said Mavro.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 15-17 Deicide Arc After completing their recent research on manufacturing an artificial method of enhancing Eureka-compatibilityHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Page 14, Chitose and Heidi proceed on heading to Japan in order to intercept the Mavro, Killed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 18 Chitose then activates her Eureka, the Landsteinerian Paint, and can be seen being on standby as her instructor is about to engage on a fight against the said Mavro.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 1-3 The moment Heidi who has been rendered immobilize by Killed alerts her on the commencing of the final expriment, Chitose quickly takes out a scroll container filled with experimental tubes. She then starts manipulating the blood inside each containers through her Blood Manipulation power and manufactures five Hungry Joker Pills in which the blood samples are actually the blood of the five White Joker members. Quotes *(To Heidi) "These things exceed our knowledge.. science just imprudently sticks its nose into them..! We should fear them.. keep our distance.. cause that's the sphere of the Gods!! Mere humans like us.. are not suppose to set foot into that world..!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 *(To Killed) ''"Just what in the world.. do you think humans are..!? To think anybody would do such a thing.. you can't just deal with them however it pleases you!!" *(To herself about her role) "This isn't about what'll be "one day".. This is something I can do "right now"...!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 14 Trivia * Chitose has a habit on fixing her glasses position in any occasion,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4,5,6,7,19 what causes her to perform the same action even when she isn't wearing them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Page 4 * Chitose suffers an acrophobia symptom where she will start trembling even being only a few centimeters above ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 * Chitose's first and last line in the series are .Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 24, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Eureka Users